Bloody Coins
by Cherrygal3
Summary: In a world where blood is worth more than gold danger lurks in every corner. All Kai’s life he has hunted monsters. He is known as the executioner. But now a Master Vampire is after Kai’s blood, but blood isn’t the only thing the Master Rei wants.
1. prologue

Ok guys here is my vampire Beyblade fic I Promised. I know I said I would post All the Things but I'm just not feeling it. I really hope you enjoy this story. Check out my Digimon story. I know I called it River of Blood but I changed the title.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only the little thoughts that float through me brain for this story. wait those don't even belong to me. the belong to my muse/goddess L.K.H. :: sigh she's the best::  
  
Bloody Coins  
  
By~ Cherrygal3  
  
Prologue  
  
In a world where blood is worth more than gold, danger lurks in every corner. But when vampires and other monsters start to be considered human beings, the real danger begins. In a world where humans are on the bottom of the food chain and the creatures of the night are on top. Someone has to stand up and protect the innocents that are being lost. Meet Minamoto Kai or Kai for short. All Kai's life he has hunted ' The monsters', trying to protect those who are innocent. He is known through out the vampire and monster community alike as the " Executioner". He has vowed on his life that he will do everything in his power to save as many people as he could. even if it means killing the monsters. To Kai, all monsters are evil. there can never be a good monster. But now a Master Vampire is after Kai's blood. but blood isn't the only thing the master vampire wants, the master's after Kai's heart. What's a guy to do?  
  
Well I hope you guys like it. I'll try my best. Please read and Review. 


	2. Paranoia

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only the little thoughts that float through me brain for this story. Wait those don't even belong to me, they belong to my muse/goddess/authoress L.K.H. :: sigh she's the best::

Please read all of my little author's note they sometimes hold important information. All authors' notes are at the bottom of the story. Thanks a bunch.  


Warnings ~ PG-13 for violence

Bloody Coins

By, Cherrygal3

It was a dark cold night. The rain was pouring down, making the grass in the graveyard slick with mud. But that didn't stop Kai from running. Jumping to avoid a tombstone, trying to out run the monster. It was a vampire, but it was still young. It had just been turned. Obviously this vampire didn't know whom he was dealing with. 

Unfortunately this vampire had caught Kai off guard. Kai had been on the job. For sixteen Kai made a pretty good living. He was a "Reviver" He raised any type of dead, including; zombies, spirits, ghost, demon etc. At the time Kai had been putting his tools away when he felt it, that eerie feeling when you know someone is watching you. He had pretend like he didn't know anyone was there. He had slowly slid his sliver-plated machete in his wrist sheath, then tore out in a full sprint. He felt it before it actually happened…: the vampire had lunged, trying to take Kai by surprise. He had turned quickly unsheathing the long knife and ramming it up where he assumed the heart would be. The vampire had jerked back and cried out in pain. Not planning on wasting his time he had fled. And that brought us to where we were now.

Even though he was known as the Angel of Death (1) he did not have the ammo needed to kill this bastard. He was surprised though…: it was only about an hour to dawn. Why would someone send a vampire after him that close to daybreak? Pushing his body, he urged it to run faster so he could get to the car and pull out his best friend…: the Browning Hi-Power. He was almost there; he could see the little light on that he left in his car. Suddenly he flew to the ground…: head crashing with a sickening thud. Shaking his head to clear the dizziness, he suddenly felt the vampire clawing at him. Struggling, he tried to push it off, but it was no use. Vampires can bench a car or more, and Kai only 125. Suddenly is cross necklace slid out from under his shirt. It shone brightly, causing the vampire to screech in pain. 

" Put it away…: Put it away!" it screeched.

" Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kai yelled. The vampire began to shrink back trying to get away from the blinding light.

" Please put it away." The vampire half begged. Not even listening to the vampire Kai slowly felt his way towards the car door. He knew that if he turned his back from the vampire he was finished. Finding the door handle he opened the car. He saw the vampire's head perk up from the noise, and start to head towards the door.

" Stay where you fucking are, don't even try to move." Kai yelled harshly, while shining the light at the vampire. He slid into his car slowly, and pulled out the Browning.

" Don't move or I'll blow your fucking brains out, understand?" Kai growled out.

" Plain bullets won't hurt me," the vampire said, chuckling a bit.

" Who said they were plain?" Kai answered in a smug tone. Kai could see the vampire's face turn from laughter to shock. Keeping his eyes locked on the vampire he slid his keys into the car. Starting it up, while keeping his gun hand steady. Obviously this he had done this before. He saw the vampire moving towards him so he floored the gas. Slamming the door shut, he turned his attention to the road. It would do him no good if he crashed. Looking out his rear view mirror he could see the vampire chasing him.

" Come on baby go faster, go faster!" Pressing the gas harder he hit 80. He could see the vampire was no match. Slowly starting to relax he headed home. Kai parked the car, but kept the Browning with him. He then headed for his apartment. Walking up the stairs he saw the sun peeking out…: he sighed he would only have about three to four hours of sleep before he had to go into work. Digging his keys out of his pocket he noticed that his door was slightly ajar. Little bullet holes where present on the side of his door. He felt the paranoia slide up and cover him like a cold blanket. He sighed; there goes his three to four hours of sleep. Crouching down to the ground, he got his gun ready. Kai was short for most guys about 5'5. Most attackers will aim for about chest high, which for Kai will go straight over his head when he is on his knees. Bracing himself against the door he pushed his shoulder against the door and did a shoulder roll. Only to be faced with a sight he didn't think he would see.

I decided to change Kai's nickname from the Executioner to Angel of Death, you'll see why later. 

I know this is short but I promise there is more to come. And Rei will come into the picture soon.

AUTHORS' NOTES YAY

I am working on two stories Denial ain't a river and Bloody Coins. That means I have to switch. I haven't updated Denial in awhile so it may be a while till I update this fic. BUT reviews do help me work faster lol. If you guys have suggestions for my story let me know. I love getting emails from you guys. I need a bit of help…: does any one know how to use the Internet codes to make my story italicized and left center. Because ff.net always screws up my formatting. My beta-reader Darkness is so great but I don't want to make her have a bunch of work so is anyone interested in being my beta-reader. Na-chan use to beta for me but she's in college. If so let me know ok. Also I need muses. I have one muse, my buddy JOJO. If ya don't know what a muse is, all you really do is help me get ideas and or bug me to write and update my story by using threats and so on lol. Well if anyone wants to do any of those things let me know. 

THANK YOU NOTES

FAVORITE LISTS. This is where I thank everyone for adding my to their favorites list…: that means a lot to me. :: crying on L.K.H. shoulder.::

Sakura Minanino ~ thank you so much :: gives giant hug ::

Black Thunderwolf ~ YAY I'm glad you added me

Sei Glacer ~ JoJo I hope you like this fic my muse. ^_^

Kimpisces ~ were you with me since all the things if so thanks a bunch.

Fire-Angel5 ~ now I know you were with me since all the things thanks you soooooooooooo much.

Beybladegirl ~ yay I hope you keep with me

Baka-chibi-saru ~ I really like that name…: hope you like my story.

Cho-Hakkai1 ~ thanxs so much for sending me all the things you helped a lot… I'm glad you're still with me.

CC Queen of Death ~ I'm really glad you added me to your favorites list… you make me soooo happy ^_^

Crash555 ~ hope you like this fic and keep reading it.

Duo Maxwell the Shinigami ~ I love your name muahahahahaha… love duo. Ne ways I'm glad you like this and I really am glad you added my to your favorites.

NOW FOR THE REVIEWS.

Catty Hiwatari ~ I'm glad you like the prologue and hope you like this chapter to, I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Duo Maxwell the Shinigami ~ I'm glad you think it sounds good. 

:: Grins:: I know I love this paring a lot. They are so cute. But there is gonna be so competition for little old Kai's heart wink wink ^_~

Sakura blossoms4 ~ I'm glad I got your attention and I hope to keep. Hope you keep reading and reviewing.

SoulDreamer~ interesting pen name why did you chose it? Glad you reviewed and hope you keep reading.

Egyptian_Lover ~ I promise I'll try to continue as long as people want me to. Glad you think it's awesome. 

Sacria ~ I'm glad you thought it was a good start…: I actually didn't like the beginning. At least someone did.

Beelzegirl ~ Is it gonna be Yaoi…: hmmmm do you not want it to? It might have some but maybe not you just gonna hafta wait and see. ^_^

anonymous girl ~ I know it was short but it was just the prologue…: no worries it will get longer with time…: that's just how I right. O I know Kai's last name is Hiwatari but I wanted to change it up a bit you know. Hope you like it and keep reading.

Sarcasmcat ~ funky name I like…: I'm glad you think it will be a magnificent story. I promise to do the best I can.

B girl ~ glad ya like

Nicole ~ I love vampire fics they are so good. But sometimes I think they lack the true understanding of vampires so I'm trying to set an example so I can read better vampire fics ya know. I'm glad you think this is great, and I hope ya like this chapter.

Well that's all for now…: SEE YA LATER SPACE COWBOY! ^_^


	3. Golden Eyes

Hey guys I'm back… wow I can't believe I haven't updated this story for awhile. I FEEL SO BAD I HAVEN'T UPDATED DENIAL IN LIKE 3 MONTHS. I'm such a bad writer :: grins sheepishly:: 

Ne ways please read the authors notes at the end of the story.

THANK YOU NOTES AT END OF FIC. 

Give a big hand for my muse JOJO… it was her b-day on December 31st??? Can't quite remember. Sorry.

Darkness-sama… omg I'm sorry I didn't send this to you. I promise I will once I finally get back on track.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only the little thoughts that float through me brain for this story. Wait those don't even belong to me, they belong to my muse/goddess/authoress L.K.H. :: sigh she's the best::

_ _

Bloody Coins

By~ Cherrygal3

~*~* Previous chapter ~*~*

__

Digging his keys out of his pocket he noticed that his door was slightly ajar. Little bullet holes where present on the side of his door. He felt the paranoia slide up and cover him like a cold blanket. He sighed; there goes his three to four hours of sleep. Crouching down to the ground, he got his gun ready. Kai was short for most guys about 5'5. Most attackers will aim for about chest high, which for Kai will go straight over his head when he is on his knees. Bracing himself against the door he pushed his shoulder against the door and did a shoulder roll. Only to be faced with a sight he didn't think he would see.

****

~*~* Present ~*~*

He saw nothing… but he did here his shower running. Still crouched to the ground he began to slink towards the bathroom. Why would a person who broke into his house use his shower, he thought Somehow that though made the paranoia slide over him ten times harder. Checking to see if the door was locked, he jiggled it. It was unlocked. Slowly he pushed the door open. 

The outline of a body was revealed to him, but he could not see the person for the shower curtain was acting as a barrier. The person was obviously female, for he could make out a pair of breast. The woman was about one to two inches taller than Kai. Suddenly a loud cry was heard, causing Kai to snap out of his reverie. Looking up he saw Sito Hilary * A/N Don't know her last name * Sito Hilary or Hilary was 5'6. She had grown her hair out to his shoulders. It was currently sticking to her face due to the water spraying on her. Her skin was a milky white, but not ghostly pale. She had small dainty lips, but her mouth was huge when she started to yell. Which was what she was currently doing.

"Minamoto Kai," she screamed, "Have you no manners… barging in a bathroom while an innocent girl like me is showering… You pervert!" That sentenced was accompanied by a bar of soap to his head. Kai winced; the wench did have a strong arm.

"Well excuse me," he said sarcastically, "I didn't know I had to knock to enter my own bathroom."

"You sure as hell do!" She screamed.

"Hilary, Shut Up!" Kai yelled harshly. Suddenly the room was filled with silence. Looking up Kai could see Hilary about to cry, but she would receive no sympathy from the Angel of Death. Growling, he stormed out of the bathroom into his living room.

"Shit… I must be really out of it today." Kai mumbled as he went and closed the door to his apartment. Shaking his head softly he went into his kitchen and started to make himself an Oreo Shake. So what if it was one in the morning. 

" Kai… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just waltzed into your apartment." Hilary whispered quietly, towel wrapped tightly around her.

" Your Damn right!" he replied vehemently, " I come home after being chased by a vamp, to see my door slightly open and I think it's the enemy."

" But…But Kai I…" she said trying to defend herself.

" No! Don't but Kai me… if you had been anywhere in the house that was in the way of the doorway, I… I wold have shot you Hil." Kai said whispering the last part softly.

Kai jumped softly as warm arms wrapped around his waist, and a head rested on his shoulder. But Kai was too angry to even notice the damp spot forming on his shoulder. He would later regret it.

" I'm sorry Kai… You right… I understand, you're the Angel of Death and your life is quite hard." She mumbled against the side of his neck. " People are always hunting you… especially for your gift."

Suddenly Hilary's head began to bump up and down. 

"A gift… you think this… this thing is a gift?" Kai whispered brokenly, "This is a curse."

" O Kai." There was nothing Hilary could do to ease Kai's pain. She could not erase the memories that threaten to pull him under. All she could do was be there for him and try to keep him afloat.

" You've fed." He said in a monotone voice. She winced involuntarily, running her tongue over her lips and fangs she replied, "Yeah, I've fed."

" Off of some innocent." He said.

" No from my master."

" O."

" Kai don't be like that… I have to feed or I'll die." Hilary said, " It's not like I wanted to become a vampire."

It was true. Hilary had been turned one night when she had been hiking with her friends. A band of rogue vampires had been on the loose. Hilary and her friends had stumbled across their feeding grounds. It ended up being a massacre. The only one left alive was Hilary. She wasn't sure why she was left alive but she was. The vamps ended up turning her and bringing her to the local Master of the City. No human knew the master's name, only the select few that was closely related to the Master Vamp.

" Speaking of my master, he sent me to give this to you." Hilary fished around in her pocket, and brought out a Key. Attached to the key was a poem.

__

To my little Reviver,

I give to you

A gift so true

That it can only be 

Meant for you.

Your different from the world you see,

Because you seek to live 

For eternity.

If you take the key to my heart

So we shall never be apart.

Then forever and ever,

Together will be,

Just you and me for eternity.

And if you refuse 

My little reviver

I'll make sure your friend

Is not a survivor

Through the massacre 

That will happen tonight.

Meet me in the dark of night

When there is no light

To shine bright.

A guide will bring you 

Straight to me

And we shall see

What you think of me.

All off a sudden a loud knock was heard on the door. Grabbing his browning he walked softly towards the door. Looking out the peephole Kai could see a man and women dressed in all black.

" Who is it." Kai yelled through the door.

" We have been sent by the master to pick you up." The two vampires reply

" I don't care who the fuck the Master is but I'm not going with you."

" If you do not let us in, we shall be made to use force… and you don't want us to use force." The young girl said.

" Kai… just open the door… it just Simona and Kris." Hilary said.

" Those names don't mean a flying fuck to me Hil."

" Please Koi just do it." Sighing softly Kai unlocked the door.

The Vampires slid into the house with grace that no human could posses. 

" We must hurry human for we are very behind schedule." The man says in a strong British accent.

" Put these on quickly." Simona says while thrusting a bag of clothes into Kai's arms. Opening the bag all Kai could see was leather. Most people didn't know… but Kai had a fetish for leather. Pulling out the outfit he was met with a series of strips that criss-crossed and went in any direction.

" I don't know how to but it on."

"I shall help you." Simona replied. Leading her to his bedroom, Kai began to strip. When he was completely naked Simona whistled.

"If I didn't already have a mate… I would definitely claim you." 

" Umm… thanks." Slowly Simona instructed Kai on how to put on the outfit. The final product was astounding. The shirt was all leather. It was a tight fitting shirt. The front of the shirt was plain except for the jagged lines, cut diagonally… almost as if a shape shifter had slashed at Kai. The back of the shirt was bare, with the exceptions of a few pieces of leather criss-crossing over his back. His left shoulder had a giant hole right above his artery. The pant where tight around the butt and groin area. There was a slash just above Kai's groin showing a tantalizing amount of skin. The side of the pants were strung together. The cuffs of the pants were cut up, and the pieces were looped through each other. The best part was the knife sheaths. They were built out of leather and were attached to his arm by a band that hooked to his shirt. There was even a holster for two of his guns.

"Jesus mother of pearl… the masters gonna have a hard time keeping his hands off of you." Simona whispered. Placing a false scowl on his face Kai left the room. On the inside though… he was jumping with joy. He couldn't help it he looked so DAMN GOOD!

The group walked out of the house after Kai got his guns, knives and locked the house. All of a sudden Kai was standing before a man. And boy was this man gorgeous. His golden eyes just screamed SEX. The way he had his head tilted gave him the appearance of a lazy but sexy pose. The best part was that he was dressed all in leather. The man had creamy white alabaster skin, which seemed to glow in the dim candlelight. And his smile o God his smile. And the way his lips curved around his fangs… FANGS. And all of a sudden Kai snapped back into reality and realized what had happened. He was standing before the master vampire and he had let him roll his mind. The night seemed to be turning worse for Kai.

Well guys there you go. I know it's been a while but I've been busy massive case of writers block and severe depression. :: Sigh:: what can I say. But tell me what you would like.

Short chapter, but updated faster. Or longer chapters, but updated slower. Let me know hope you enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. never take something that is mine

I know I know I know. I haven't updated in FOREVER. Yes I give all permission to yell and cuss me out. But I'm so sorry and I know no excuse I give can make it up. But here my out. I was in Atlanta for a school field, for 2 and ½ weeks or close 2 it. I left on the 11th of march and came back on the 28th. NO LIE I SWEAR IT. Well not swearing cause I ain't supposed to. Also since I joined track now… I don't come home till 5 pm then I gotta do home work and that's not finished till like 8pm then I gotta eat and that's like finished at 9 pm and then it's bed. YES I HAVE A BED TIME SUE ME. 9 O CLOCK I KNOW SIX YR OLDS WHO GO 2 BED LATER THAN ME SIGH.O well ne ways no thanxies this chapter. I wanna post asap. Shut up I no this isn't really Asap. O well enjoy.

**__**

Bloody Coins

By, Cherrygal3

"Fuck!" Kai yelled. Mentally slapping himself in the head, he

thought, Idiot, you fucking Idiot, you let a vamp roll your mind. Slowly Kai worked his hand towards his gun. Although Kai looked calm on the outside, he was a bundle of nervous energy. He had never seen a vampire that could pass off for a human so easily.****And to be able to hide his vampire powers, well that was quite a shock to Kai. It scared him that he wasn't able to sense how strong this new vampire was. 

" You do no have to be scared my little Reviver" the golden

eyed man said.

"Who said I was scared." Snapped Kai.

" You can not lie to me here my little one, for I can smell

your lies, and your fear." 

Kai knew it was no use, he could tell that the Master could. All vampires, even the new ones could smell/sense a lie. Though some vampires where not born with that gift.

" All right sue me, you scared the fuck out of me for minute." Kai growled, "But this time I'm ready for you." 

Slowly Kai got himself in the position to fire.

"If I were you my little reviver, I wouldn't try to shoot."

Stunned Kai looked up at a smirking face. 

"How... How did you know I was going to shoot you?"

"O my little pet, don't you see, I'm stronger than any vampire you have ever met."

Slowly shaking his head, Kai stared. There's got to be a way to beat this freak. Focus Kai, Focus. They don't call you the Angel of Death for nothing. 

Looking around cautiously, Kai to a look at his options. I could try to make a run for it, but I never run from a fight. Scanning the area Kai tried to figure out just who was the weakest of vampires so that maybe he could take over their minds. In case you forgot, Revivers were able to control any type of undead. And lucky for Kai, Vampires happened to be dead. Slowly Kai started to gather the energy it would need to control two of the vampires. They were about 200 yrs old, and would be strong enough to protect him while he made his escape. The two vamps were young looking. Both were males. One had dark brown hair, the other, blonde.

"Don't even think about." Came the cold reply. Looking forward Kai was met with a glare. And if looks could kill, he may have been dead.

"Don't think about what?" Kai asked feign ignorance.

"The one thing I hate the most is when people take me for a fool, do not make that mistake Kai or there could be severe consequences." Suddenly, Hilary was brought forth. 

"Now Kai, I know the only reason you came here was because if you didn't your precious little sister would be killed." He said, "And I know that the one thing you hate the most is the blood of someone you failed on your hands."

"Your wrong," Kai said, "That's not the one thing I hate the most."

"Well then what is?"

"When someone takes something that is mine!" Suddenly all of Kai's mental shields went up. All around the room people could feel power rolling of this boy in waves. Suddenly Hilary was at Kai's side.

Looking up at the master he smirked, "I advise you, that if you ever think of taking something that is mine, you may find you heart missing." And with that last phrase Kai and Hilary vanished.

'Well that went great Rei." Said Tyson

"Shut the hell up!" Rei yelled back.

"You do know that now he is going to fight you even more." Said Simona, one of the vampires that had picked up Kai.

"Yep, you definitely should not have threatened Hilary." Replied a short blonde haired blue-eyed vampire.

"Do not worry, he will be mine." With that said Rei swept out of the room. Teleporting to Kai's house he looked in through the window.

"Kai, you really shouldn't have upset the master like that." Hilary said.

"I know... I know, I probably got you in so much trouble."

"No Kai, it's ok," Hilary says while pulling Kai into a hug. "Whatever happens happens."

"I swear Hil, if he hurts one hair one your head, I will personally rip his heart out with my bare hands and keep it as a mantel piece."

"Kai you..."

"I know lets just get some sleep.

"O Kai, don't you see, you have already captured my heart." Said Rei.

Unbeknownst to the pair in the room, and Rei, a pair of pink eyes were glaring at the strange couple.

"You will be mine Kai, and if I can't have you no one will."

O who is the pink eyed person. Gotta read and find out Be careful Kai.

****

I need a beta-reader and muses. Let me no if you interested or if you don't know what they are.

__

~*~ See ya later space cowboy! ~*~


	5. Late again

Ok well here you go, I updated as soon as I could. GUESS WHAT? I WON MY TRACK MEET AND MY RACE. WHAOOOO. Ok NE ways on with the story. All thank yous will be posted separately. On with the story.  
  
Bloody Coins  
  
By, cherrygal3  
  
Early the next morning a shrill sound broke through the sleeping room. Waking up one occupant in the room. Slowly I turned over and shut the alarm off. I sighed; yesterday was one hectic day. Starting from the vampire chasing me, finding Hilary in my shower, and getting dressed up in leather against my will. Though that was kind of fun.  
  
Then I realized that the master vampire was stronger than I had expected because he was able to roll my mind. But I blame that on the fact that he looked so damn good... and he didn't even look like a vampire. Sighing I looked at the clock groggily it said 6:30... 6:30 my mind screamed.  
  
Shooting up in my bed I looked around. Next to me lay Hilary; she was curled up hugging the pillow tightly to her. Looking closely I realized that she was a little paler than normal. I guess she would need to feed soon.  
  
"Crap... Crap I am so dead." I mumbled to myself. Quickly I jumped out of my bed and headed for the shower. I turned the taps on and got everything ready. Running back into the room I shook Hilary.  
  
"Hil get up." "Whaa... what's going on?" "I'm running late for school and work it's 6:30." I said while stripping of my clothes. "What six thirty?" she said confused, "When I shut the alarm off it was 5:30"  
  
Slowly I turned toward Hilary with an angry scowl on my face.  
  
"You turned off my alarm clock?" I said in a low voice "Umm... yeah." She said, voice shaking slightly. "Arghhh, you're the reason I am running late." I growl, "I'll deal with you later."  
  
I run into the bathroom and step into the shower. I wince a bit; the water is a bit to hot. I adjust the taps until I feel more comfortable. I let out a gust of air. This is not how I wanted to start my day. Miriam-sama is going to kick my butt. I take my washcloth and later it up with soap. What am I going to wear today? Using my senses I checked to see what the weather was like. Yeah I could check the weather. It felt a bit damp so I assumed that it would rain. I think I'll just put on some sweats. Turning off the water I step out of the shower. I'm dripping all over the place but I'll have to clean that up later. I drop my towel on the floor, and brush my teeth quickly. Looking at my watch I sigh. O yeah I am in deep shit. After brushing my teeth and run into the bedroom grab a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that said, "Anything and everything can be used against you." Running through the house I grabbed my keys while yelling to Hilary that I was leaving and to lock up if she left.  
  
I jumped into my car while slamming the keys into the ignition. Driving hazardously down the road I dialed my bosses number.  
  
"Hello, Katsumi speaking." Said a young, pleasant voice. "Hey Kat, it's me Kai." "Uh-oh Kai, you are in deep shi... I mean trouble." She said in a reprimanding tone. "Crap, how mad is she?" I asked, voice shaking with trepidation. "Very, very mad." "Kat, you know I love you right." "O no... don't even think about it Kai." She growled, "I don't care how much you let me and my art class sketch you, I'm not doing it." "I'll let you sketch me naked."  
  
Suddenly he heard a screech then a clunk as the phone dropped. Then with a bit of rustling around he heard her whisper, "You would pose naked for us?" "Yeah if you get me off the hook." "Ok deal... see you after school." "I love you Kat." He said while hanging up the phone. By then he had reached his school, Traverse Town HS.  
  
The school was pretty boring looking on the outside. It was a brown-bricked school, with several buildings. The layout was basically the buildings where in a circle, surrounding the main building. You had the main building, where all of the administrative offices and stuff were. Then the gym building, which consisted of; a pool, two tennis courts, a track, a shot put and a discus pit, a lacrosse field, a soccer field, two baseball diamonds. One diamond was for boys and the other for girls. A football field and a field hockey field. Next to the gym was the luncheon hall. It was an enormous building with a pavilion, where the students could eat their lunch outside. Also there were multiple tress spread out where the students could go and eat in the shade.  
  
Then you had the Arts building, which is where all the art class are taken, including chorus, band, theater, technical theater, stage crew, drawing classes you name it. This building was a place where the students could unleash their creativity. ( A/N. Unlike fanfiction.net) There where two computer labs in that building where students took their writing classes and or wrote up stories or ideas for plays or musicals. The rest of the buildings where for the other academic class like science, history, math, English, and foreign languages. But let's get back to our little Angel.  
  
Running through the halls I let out a sigh of relief. There standing at my locker where my two best friend, Ozuma and Zeo.  
  
"Running a little late huh Kai?" asked Zeo while chuckling. "Haha... yeah I am, I was up late last night." I said while cracking a smile. Suddenly two soft hands cover my eyes. I tense, but then relax as a familiar sent wafts over me. Rosemary, my mind whispers.  
  
"Guess who?" says a playful feminine voice. "Umm, I don't know maybe my girlfriend Mariah." I say with playfulness in my voice. "Darn, you're right" she says while sliding her hands from my eyes to wrap around my neck. I lean back and place a kiss on her lips.  
  
"You smell good." I say while pulling her in front of me. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pull her up against me so she's resting against my chest. I hear her sigh and cuddle up to me. Suddenly a pack of chocolate doughnuts are being waved in front of my face.  
  
"Here," she said, "Since you were running late I knew you wouldn't have time to eat breakfast so I got you something." Squeezing her gently I say, "Mariah, you're the best girlfriend ever." "I know." She replies while kissing me on the cheek. I look up just in time to see Ozuma rush off. Confused I turn to Zeo. "Hey Zeo, what's up with Ozuma." "I don't know Kai, all of a sudden he just mumbled something about having to go do something and then just flew out of here." I was about to go and find my friend when I heard the warning bell. Knowing Ozuma had the first period free this morning I sighed. I would have to find him later. Taking Mariah's hand I walked her to her class, while carrying her books. So sue me, I'm a gentleman. When we reached her classroom I handed her, her books. Then I kissed her good-bye.  
  
"I'll see you next period ok Kai, meet me at the locker?" She says "Yeah ok." Then I see her blow a kiss at me. I pretend to grab it and then stick it in my pocket. I wink at her then hurry of to my class.  
  
On the other side of the school, near the cafeteria sat Ozuma in a tree. If anyone were to look closely you would see that the boy's shoulders where shaking slightly, and muffled sounds where to be heard.  
  
"I don't get," Ozuma whispered, "Why... why do I always get upset when Kai is around Mariah." "It's not as if I'm in love with the boy." "Maybe you are." Whispered a mysterious voice.  
  
Startled, Ozuma let out a growl.  
  
"O is the little kitty angry." The voice said in a teasing manner. "Who the hell is here." Ozuma whispered harshly.  
  
Suddenly every hair on Ozuma's body stood up. And a growl that sounded like a leopard was emitted from his mouth. Suddenly the mysterious voice turned serious.  
  
"So it seems are little kitty may have a deep secret buried within him." Th voice said, "This may prove interesting." "What do you mean interesting" Ozuma said "Well it's quiet funny actually," "You're in love with Kai, our little Angel of death, but he's in love with Mariah." "And why is that funny." "Because," the voice snarled, "He could never love a beast like you." Then with a snap of a tree branch the voice or person left.  
  
Slowly everything returned to its peacefulness. Everything except Ozuma, for he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was how he had wanted to tear that person's heart out and eat him. Scared he thought, what the hell is happening to me.  
  
OOO what's gonna happen to Ozuma, what's going on. And why the hell did I pair Kai up with Ozuma. Well you'll just hafta wait and see.  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's all for now peeps. This is 4 and ½ pages. Yes short but be proud. Track is over and I will most likely be in the house from now on cause THE CICADAS ARE COMING. And I won't be able to go outside for a while.  
  
To everyone who said they wanted to be my beta-reader or muse. I sent all of you guys a reply. If you didn't get one that means your email address you gave me didn't work or incorrect. So if your interested then email me at lonelysakura8@msn.com ok. Well hope you enjoyed the chappy.  
  
~*~* See you later space cowboy! ~*~* 


	6. Of Dreams and Flashbacks

Ok Here is the sixth chapter of Bloody Coins. 13 pages total. Please read all of the Author notes for they are important. **For the deleted scenes go to bottom of chapter and read info. Actually you might as well just go to Adultfanfiction.net and read it there cause it's a waste of time to read it half way and then go to a different site. Just go to Adultfanfiction.net and look up Cherrygal3.  
**  
ahaha are thoughts  
ahaha convo's with spirits aka Dranzer

**_Bloody Coins_**

It was first period and Kai was already bored out of his mind. He was currently in History. Staring out the window, he had the perfect view of the cafeteria and it's surrounding areas. Suddenly all the hair on Kai's arm stood up. He could feel the power... the power of the undead. It wafted over him, enticing him. Suddenly Kai bolted from his seat.  
  
"Mr. Haen, may I go to the nurses office, I'm not feeling to well?"  
"Sure just take the pass."   
  
Grabbing the pass, he rushed out of the room. Following his senses, he rushed to the cafeteria. Looking around he saw nothing. He felt the power of the undead slowly drift away. With a sigh, Kai was about to head back to the classroom, when he heard a soft moan. Whipping his head around he looked for the source of the noise. He was surprised to see it was Ozuma.   
  
"Ozuma?" He whispered, "Is that you?" Suddenly the figure curled up into a ball. But Kai was able to see a flicker of red and black hair blended together. Hoisting himself up in the tree he climbed to the area where Ozuma sat. Tapping him gently Kai asked,  
  
"Ozuma are you ok?" His only reply was the shake of his head. Feeling his friend's distress, he wrapped him up in a hug. Holding him tight against him. Sensing Ozuma moving around he loosened his muscles so he could get comfortable. The ending position was Kai leaning up against the tree, legs hanging of the branch, arms wrapped around Ozuma's waist. Ozuma was currently resting his right side against Kai's chest and was snuggling, rubbing his face against Kai's neck. To others it would seem as if the two were lovers and that Kai was comforting him. But to those two it was a whole different story. To them this was natural, Kai and Ozuma had always had this kind of relationship; when Ozuma was upset or hurt he would seek out Kai. Ozuma was always a touchy feely person, well not really, only with Kai. So when Ozuma came looking for him, he would accept him with open arms, literally. Actually Kai and Ozuma were always close and no matter how hard people tried to break them up they never succeeded.  
  
"Kai?" Ozuma asked softly  
"Hmmm?" Kai said contently, as a soft breeze blew a strand of Ozuma's hair against his face.  
" Will you always be there for me." Ozuma said muscles tense.   
"Of course, I promised I would." Kai answered  
"Even... even if there was something wrong with me?" He said voice shaking lightly.  
"Of course, I swore to you all those years ago that I would always be there for you no matter what. I'm never letting you go." Kai said, while squeezing Ozuma a little tighter to prove his point.  
  
"Good." And with that said Ozuma snuggled a bit closer to Kai.  
"Ozuma-chan?" Kai whispers.  
"Hmmm?" Ozuma mumbled back.  
"Do you remember when we were little and we used to sit just like this."  
"Yeah, I remember." Laughed Ozuma.  
"Yeah we had so much fun back then." Joked Kai as he started to talk about their childhood.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
It was another sunny day in Destiny Isle (1). The sky was clear and the weather was great, not to cold, not to hot. Many children were playing on the beach, the playground or lounging in the shade that was provided by the trees. Two boys were currently sitting under one giant apple tree. They were quietly munching on some apples. If you were to quickly walk by and take a glance then you would see nothing out of the ordinary. But if you took a closer look, you could see that the two boys had their hands linked and one had his arm wrapped around the other. It would see as if the two boys were lovers. That may have been true, but these two boys were different... they had a special kind of relationship. Though they loved each other more than life itself, they were also the best of friends. They were always around each other. Some people thought the two kids were able to read each other's minds. They always knew what the other was feeling and sometimes they would answer the other's question even though neither of them would ask it out loud. Needless to say, that scared many people. And when people get scared, they react the only way they know how... Pain. 

The two boys were Minamoto Kai and Lykouleon Ozuma. (2) They both had experienced pain by their neighbors, but the one who experienced the most was Ozuma. No one ever picked on Kai... he was just so intimidating, with those crimson eyes glaring at you. Plus his guardian was the Phoenix Dranzer... and no one messed with Dranzer. Unfortunately for Ozuma... he did not have a guardian. It wasn't like Ozuma was weak, he just always had injuries by the time the people started to abuse him. Ozuma's father Tagoru(3) abused him. Tagoru hated his son for being a filthy little faggot. His wife and run off with another woman, resigning Ozuma to his un-written fate. When Ozuma's father found out about his relationship with Kai, he flipped. He locked Ozuma up in a closet and did not feed him for a week. At the time Ozuma was only seven. As Ozuma grew older the punishments got worse. Tagoru would beat Ozuma. One time he beat Ozuma so badly that he ended up in the emergency room in a coma for three weeks. The whole time Kai was not allowed to visit Ozuma.  
  
= Flashback End=  
  
"That really pissed me off." Kai growled  
"What that my dad didn't let you come and see me when I was in the hospital?" Ozuma replied.  
"Yeah, and the fact that he didn't get arrested for beating you."  
"Well, the police didn't know."  
"I should have told them." Kai yelled while slamming his fist into the tree trunk.  
"Yeah, and then I would have been dead, and if he didn't kill me, I would have had to go to a foster home." Ozuma said calmly while stroking Kai's hand gently.  
"I... I just hate the fact that you're still with him."  
"It's not like he beats me anymore." Suddenly Kai's arms tightened around Ozuma in a painful way.  
"Ouch!" Ozuma whispered, "Kai, your hurting me."  
"Don't lie to me O-chan, I can see the bruises that you try to hide with your long sleeves."  
"Bruises aren't what I'm hiding." Ozuma mumbled to himself. But Kai heard him anyway.  
"Then what are you hiding." Kai said.  
"Nothing... nothing at all." Ozuma said quickly while trying to pull himself out of Kai's embrace.  
" Don't lie Ozuma... I know that you are getting abused while you're at your house."  
"Kai... argh... your hurting me!" Ozuma whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Kai yanked Ozuma's shirt. And what he saw would be forever branded in his memory. Countless of scars littered Ozuma's arm. Some looked like they were clean cut others looked as if they had been rushed. Shocked Kai looked up at Ozuma, whose only response was to look away. Gentle fingers caressed the puffy skin that was scars.   
  
"How... how did you get those?" Kai asked, hoping with all hope that the answer he received wasn't what he was thinking.  
  
"It doesn't matter, they're in the past now." Ozuma mumbled  
"H...How did you get them." Kai whispered in a strangled voice.  
"I did it myself."   
"Why... I don't understand?"  
"Of course you wouldn't."  
"Wouldn't what?"  
"Understand why I did it."  
"Then tell me, tell me why you did it."  
"Why should I even bother."  
"Because," Kai cried out, "I care for you Ozuma... you know that, ever since we were little I always cared for you."  
"You lie." Ozuma ground out.  
"What?" Kai sputtered indignantly   
"You don't care for me Kai, maybe when we were younger, but not anymore."  
"How can you say that?" Kai whispered shock, "I still care for you, I've been looking out for you now."  
"No all you've been looking at is Mariah." Ozuma said bitterly.  
"What... what does Mariah have to do with this."  
" Hahaha, that's funny, you ask what your little girlfriend has to do with this... she's got everything to do with why I have these scars."  
" How... why... I don't understand."  
"Do you remember when you gave me Dranzer as protection."  
" Yeah... it was after you got out of the hospital."

=Flashback=  
  
"Ozuma!" Kai shouted  
"Huh... what is it K-chan"  
"Here, take this... it will keep you safe." A ten-year-old Kai said. Accepting the gift Ozuma looked in his hand. There lay a small pendant necklace. Etched into the center lay a phoenix, with fire soaring in the background. Carefully Ozuma placed the pendant over his head and let it rest against his chest. Suddenly a warm heat spread throughout his body. Ozuma gasped, not sure what was going on.  
  
"If you keep that pendant on, you'll always be safe... I swear it."  
"Ok."  
  
=End Flashback=  
  
"Ok what about it."  
"Did you ever promise Mariah the protection of Dranzer?"  
"Umm... no I don't think I did, cause Dranzer can only protect one person."  
"Then maybe you should think a little bit more."  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Mariah?"  
"Yeah, what is it Kai?"  
"I want you to have this gift."  
"But why... there's nothing special going on today is it?"  
"No, but I just want you to have this."  
"Ok." Taking the gift from his hand, Mariah saw that the gift was a granite pendant. There was nothing on it.  
  
"Umm Kai, what is it?"  
"This will always protect you as long as you keep it on."  
"How?"  
"Watch and see." Suddenly Kai closed his eyes and started to whisper a chant.  
"My guardian, my protector hear my plea, keep the one I love safe for eternity, the one who now holds this pendant is left under your care... the one who now holds this pendant is under your care." Suddenly a fiery line started to engrave itself onto the pendant. It took the form of Dranzer only this one had no fire in the background.  
  
=End Falshback=  
  
Looking away guiltily Kai mumbled "Yes, I remember... I gave it to her after she said she loved me."  
  
"I know... she went around telling everyone about how you gave her Dranzer." Ozuma said voice filled with anguish and pain. "At the time I didn't know that Dranzer couldn't protect two people at the same time."  
  
"I know I should have told you about it."  
" Yeah well by the time I figured it out, it was to late."  
"What do you mean?"  
  
=Flashback=  
  
It was raining; no not raining, it was pouring. Everyone was inside trying to keep themselves warm and dry. Well, except for one person. That person was Lykouleon Ozuma. Ozuma was not heading home like other sane people would. No he feared that if he went home something life changing would happen. He didn't know how right he was. Walking over to a payphone Ozuma dropped in the few spare change he had in his pocket. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number he knew by heart.  
  
"Hello Sito Hilary speaking."  
"Hi Hil, its Ozuma is Kai there?"  
"Nope, he's on a date with Mariah."  
"O, ok tell him I called?"  
"Sure, gotta go."  
  
And with that, the conversation ended. Great now I have to go home thought Ozuma. Trudging home was difficult. Already worn out from school, he now had to walk around in the pouring rain. "God life sucks." Ozuma said. Walking down a run down alley Ozuma was presented with the sight that was his home. Ozuma's house was in shambles, shutters were hanging by their hinges, the grass needed to be cut, windows were boarded up to prevent rain and snow from getting in through the broken glass, and beer and liquor bottles littered the ground. Yes, this was Ozuma's home. Sighing, he went into the house and froze. The house was quite, to quite thought Ozuma. When it was quite that meant trouble was coming, big trouble. Slinking up the stairs Ozuma looked around for his father. Not seeing him, he continued to travel to his room. When he reached his room he opened the door quietly. Slipping inside he closed the door quickly. Thanking God with all his heart for letting him get home safe, Ozuma proceeded to strip out of his wet clothes.

Now Ozuma may not look it, but he had the body of a Roman god. He had a milky skin that didn't clash with his multi-colored hair. His arms were muscled slightly, not too much as to were it would look as if he were a freak. He had gorgeous washboard abbs that just screamed to be licked. (Hentai thoughts popping in my head.) Further down you ran into Ozuma's, ahem manhood. And what a lovely manhood this boy had. But enough about his dick. Still further down, you see Ozuma's thighs. They were strong, perfect for wrapping around someone during sex. His legs were nicely sculpted, due to him running track. Lastly there was his ass... o god what an ass it was. The cheeks were baby soft to touch, but had hidden muscles underneath. His ass was nice and tight, perfect for fucking. All these thoughts were running through Ozuma's drunken dad's mind as Ozuma continued to strip for him completely unaware of the hidden danger. Suddenly Ozuma was yanked against a hard chest. Looking up he flinched seeing his father. He could tell his father was drunk do to the glossy look in his eyes. Expecting his father to beat him senseless Ozuma prepped himself for what was about to come. He did not expect his father to grab him and place a bruising kiss on his lips. Struggling Ozuma pushed his father back.  
  
"What... what are you doing?" cried Ozuma  
  
"Now, now boy... a man has needs... ever since your mama left I had to take care of those needs by myself." Tagoru whispered while yanking Ozuma toward him. "But now... now that I actually got a look at you, I realized, that you boy, you could take care of my needs." He said while stroking Ozuma's face.  
  
(Go to Adultfanfiction.net and look up Cherrygal3 to get the un-edited version. You have to read it... to understand the rest of the chapter. )  
  
= End Flashback= ( now back to 3rd pov)  
  
"After that he kept coming back." Ozuma whispered. Turning slightly Ozuma looked up to see Kai's shocked face.  
  
"O god Ozuma... I... I forgot about Dranzer only protecting one person."  
"Yeah... you just gave it to Mariah." Ozuma yelled, "For fuck's sake Kai... you bloody knew I was getting abused, nothing was happening to Mariah."  
"I'm sorry O-chan... I didn't mean it, I swear it."  
"You never mean a lot of things but yet you do them anyways."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"If you had been there that night when you were out with Mariah I wouldn't have been raped. If you had been with me during lunch last week instead of with Mariah I wouldn't have gotten jumped. If you had let me come to your house instead of Mariah coming I wouldn't have gotten a busted eye from my dad. If you hadn't... hadn't ditched me that night of the party to be with Mariah... I wouldn't have gotten gang raped. But you know what Kai... there are to many if you had been there."  
"I... I tried."  
"No you didn't... you only TRIED to be with Mariah." Ozuma whispered as tears streamed down his face.  
" I never noticed O-chan... I never knew how much this was hurting you. I promise O-chan, I'm going to make it up with you ok." Kai whispered while kissing the top of Ozuma's head.  
"How :hiccup: how can you make it up to me."  
"I'll break up with Mariah." Kai said while looking down at Ozuma's surprised face.  
"You are going to break up with her?"  
"Yes O-chan... your safety is more important to me... I've known you longer than anyone else... I'm not even sure how I let Mariah distract me so much. How... how could I have been so blind."  
"I dunno." Mumbled Ozuma  
"Do you... do you think that maybe, maybe we'll get back to how things used to be?"  
" I hope they do K-chan" Ozuma mumbled sleepily.  
"Go to sleep... I know you're tired... I'll be here when you wake up... I promise."  
"There is no promise you can make, that I can trust."(4) Ozuma whispered before nodding off. Stunned Kai sat there with his lost best friend held in his arms.

Far away on the other side of the earth, a Golden-eyed vampire was having very pleasant dreams. O yes pleasant indeed. Kon Rei or Rei was currently napping in his coffin. Yes his coffin. He was currently in Paris with a few of his old human friends. Well their not anymore. Currently Tyson and Max were sharing a coffin... yep the two boys were lovers. Tyson was a tanned-blue-haired boy. He was loud and loved to chow down on food. Many people believed that Vampires couldn't eat food, but that was a lie. Just like how vampires can't go out in the sun. Though that is partially true. On the nights of the full moon, vampires are given the gift to take on mortal qualities. Sometimes if your master is strong, some vampires can go out maybe two or three days before the full moon. Tyson and Max happened to have a master like that. Max was a semi-short blonde. He had big blue eyes that showed every emotion he was feeling... most thought that was his weakness. Max was probably one of the few vampires who preferred to not kill their food when he was done eating/drinking from them. He would take only what was needed and then leave only a scar. Well back to our Golden-eyed vamp. Rei was having a dream.... A very, very good dream if you asked him.  
  
=Dream=  
  
It was a cloudless sky. A full moon hung over head illuminating the sky, giving an added affect to the already tranquil scene. Countless of stars dotted the sky. The smell of grapevines wafted through the air, reaching the two occupants sitting on a balcony in Venice, Italy. A table was set for two. Already the occupants had finished one part of the five-course meal that was being prepared for them. They were currently talking to each other while the candlelight illuminated their faces. One was a dark-haired boy. His skin was a milky white and gave him a certain glow. He had golden eyes that were in the shape of tiger-eyes. Some people called him Tiger-eyes. He had a gorgeous smile that could make any person weak in their knees... which is what he was currently doing to his lover.  
  
"What is the matter love, you are blushing?" asked Rei.  
"Well, you would be blushing to if someone was touching you were you are touching me." mumbled his lover  
"O... you mean right here?" Rei asked before brushing his foot over his lovers hardening dick.  
  
Kai sucked in a breath as he felt a warm pressure being applied to his most sensitive organ... well almost sensitive.  
  
"Yeah right there." Kai replied a little breathless.  
"How about we skip the meal and take a little walk."  
"I think I would like that." Kai replied.  
  
Getting up the two boys left the balcony and headed for the vineyard.  
  
"Pablo... Lo siento, pero me amor y yo vamos al vineyard. Nosotros no puedamos que comemos tuyos comida.(5)" Rei spoke in a fluent Spanish accent.  
"Si, no problema Senor."  
"Gracias."  
  
And with that the two boys left. They headed towards the vineyard while holding hands, whispering sweet nothings to each other.   
  
"Rei, are... are you happy with me?" asked Kai quietly.  
"Of course, why would you ask such a question?" Rei asked while staring at his lover curiously.  
"I... I just think that sometimes you may have wanted to go back to Tala(6)."  
"Mmmm, no Koi... I would never trade you for anything." Rei whispered while pulling Kai into his arms.  
"Ok... if you say so."  
"I do say so." Rei replied while whipping Kai around in his arms.  
  
He then bent his head down to stare into crimson eyes, which held love only for him... or perhaps one other. Their eyes met and held each other. Breath mingling, Rei bent down and captured Kai's lips in a gentle kiss. Slowly Kai responded, adding more passion to the kiss. Eagerly Rei pressed back with more fervor. He gently ran his tongue over Kai's lips begging for entry, which Kai gladly gave. Warm tongues dueled for dominance each trying to get a taste of the other; Hands began to wander, caressing as much skin as possible. Suddenly a gasp broke through the almost quite vineyard. A chuckle was all that was heard before a moan erupted for Kai's throat.  
  
"Lets take this summer where else." Kai whispered in a hoarse voice.  
"Ok." Rei answered while tweaking one of Kai's nipples.  
  
Suddenly the two men were running through the vineyard, stopping frequently to share a heated kiss, or give a quick lingering touch, which kept them begging for more. Finally they stopped in front of a fountain. Its water was glittering diamonds as the moonbeams bounced of it. The statue was of two men making passionate love to each other.   
  
There was a soft patch of grass that just beckoned the two boys to come and make love. And that it what they were planning to do.  
  
"Is this ok Koi?"  
"Yes it's perfect." Whispered Kai. It really is gorgeous... and the statue, it's seems like it's telling us to make passionate love right here.   
"What is on your mind love?" Rei asked while stripping Kai down.  
"Just thinking of how we are going to make love and have hot sex right here under the stars for all of heaven to see."  
  
A quick kiss was the answer Kai received while Rei stared at him with appreciation. Kai's tanned-olive skin looked delicious under the moon. His crimson-eyes glowed eerily in the dark. Kai had a set of dusty pink nipples, which were hard due to his anticipation. Further down were washboard abbs, which quivered as the wind blew by.  
  
"Well, are you going to strip... I don't want to be the only one naked here?" Kai muttered  
"But I like you being the only one naked." Rei laughed, but he quickly shed his cloths.  
  
Suddenly Kai was enveloped in warm arms. He could feel himself being lowered onto the soft grass below. A gentle kiss was placed on his lips before a hot body was pressed against his. Letting out a sigh, Kai reached up and placed a kiss on Rei's shoulder where he had marked him. Openly claiming Rei as his. Rei then proceeded to do the same. Nuzzling Kai's neck Rei rained down kisses on Kai's neck. Moaning Kai rolled his neck to the side giving Rei more room.  
  
( another deleted scene... go to Adultfanfiction.net and look up cherrygal3 for the un-edited version of the fic.)  
  
(3rd POV)  
  
As the two lovers lay in the grass, Pablo watched on with interest.  
  
"Si, meyor amor(7)... muy bonito.'  
  
=End Dream=  
  
"Hey Tyson... do you think we should wake Rei... I mean I know we can get a bit loud, but did he have to shout."  
"No Maxie... I think it's best we stay here. Rei's been kind of pissed lately."  
"Yeah I heard it had to do with Kai's girlfriend."  
"Yeah Mariah right."  
"Tyson?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Mariah, doesn't she look like Emily's human servant."  
"Emily... you mean the Master Emily?"  
"yeah... didn't the girl have gold-eyes and pink hair."  
"I...I don't know... but if she is Kai is going to be in deep shit.'  
"You're telling me."  
"O well Maxie... we'll worry about it tomorrow."  
  
To be continued  
  
1. where did the name Destiny Isle come from? ( hint Isle means Island)  
2. What Manga is Ozuma's last name from?  
3. What anime is Ozuma's Father from?  
4. "There is no promise you can make, that I can trust." What movie is that quote from?  
5. In Spainsh that means Pablo... I'm sorry, but my love and I are going to the vineyard. We will not be able to eat your food. At least I hope it does... I'm only in Spanish 2  
6. Umm I couldn't really think of anyone else to pair Rei up with.  
7. Si, meyor amor... muy bonito means Yes young love, how pretty.  
  
Ok whoever answers the questions first either by email or Review though perferably Review cause then I know who sent the answer first, will get their Idea for the story used. Ok you can answer as many as you want but only one Idea will be used. Since there are Four question Four people can win. Ok people lets get those answers going. LOL how corny am I.   
  
Kai: Very... and your sex scene with me and Rei sucked  
  
Me: Yes I know it was very depressing  
  
Rei: You think it was depressing, how do you think I felt.  
  
Kai: Yeah the detail sucked.  
  
As you can see people my sex scenes weren't to great. But not to worry they'll get better.  
  
Well guys, I hope you're happy. I know, it's been a long time, but it was nine pages long. If you want to read the un-edited scenes go to Adultfanfiction.net and look up Cherrygal3 alright. I'm so sorry though, that it took so long. Check out my Xanga page... you can see all info bout my story there and what's been going on with my life. Just click on the homepage link on my profile.  
  
See you later space cowboy.


	7. Every Heart

_**A/N Hey guys sorry this took so long. Things have been hectic. I almost decided to stop writing this cause of and their rules. Ne who I hope you enjoy it. Even though it is short.**_

_**Bloody Coins**_

_**By, Cherrygal3**_

_**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara**_

**_Every heart, sunao ni nareru darou_**

(**_If there were many tears falling down, _**

_**Every heart would become gentle.)**_

Everything was quite. There was no noise at all, just the soft breathing of Ozuma. The sky was dark, not a star in the sight. The moon was invisible, only a faint outline could be seen. Shifting slightly, Kai glanced at Ozuma. There were tear stains on his face. Sighing angrily, Kai continued to drive.

The two had skipped the rest of school, saying they were sick and needed to go home. The rest of the day was spent at the park where Kai and Ozuma tried to med their tattered relationship. It did not go well. He kept hearing Ozuma whisper, "There is no promise you can make that I can trust." Out of everything that was said this afternoon, that hurt the worse. To think that the one person, the one person who made his heart shudder did not trust him.

It hurt him even more to know that he was the reason for Ozuma's pain, and that it all could have been avoided if he had just paid a little more attention to him. GOD! How could he have been so blind, what could have distracted him from seeing the signs that were right in front of his eyes? And suddenly, it all became clear. Mariah… Mariah was the reason for why he acted the way he did. O, Kai knew it wasn't entirely Mariah's fault; it was his fault as well. But still, she did have a hand in the way he treated Ozuma.

"It ends now." He whispered, making a silent promise to never hurt the one who he cared about above all others. Shifting a bit, Kai heard a slight sigh before a muffled moan was heard. Looking out the corner of his eye, Kai saw Ozuma waking up.

"Where are we?" whispered Ozuma.

"I'm taking you home." replied Kai.

Shooting up in his seat Ozuma let out a startled, "What?!?" Shaking his head slightly, Kai whispered, "Not there, I'm taking you back to where you were meant to be."

"O, I… I thought that you were taking me back home." He whispered.

"Never, I won't let you go back there."

Leaning over, he grasped Ozuma's hand in his own. "You're staying with me now ok?"

"Kai… what about my dad?"

"Save it… he's not worth your time."

"I… I can't leave Kai, he'll come and get me."

"No he won't, I'm telling the cops."

"Kai!!!"

"No Ozuma, I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore."

"Kai, I can't." he mumbled in a broken voice.

"You can and you will."

Slowly the atmosphere became relaxed. They were pulling up in Kai's driveway when his cell phone went off. Letting out a growl, Kai looked at who it was.

_**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara**_

_**every heart**_

_**kokoro mita sareru no darou**_

_**(If everybody expresses what they think,**_

_**Every heart can be satisfied.)**_

Looking at the caller id, Kai let out a squeak. It was Miriam-sama, letting out a gulp Kai picked up.

"Hello" mumbled Kai.

"Kai!!!" screamed Miriam, "Where the hell where you today?"

"Umm… I told Katsumi that I wasn't going to make it today."

"I know she told me that you had an emergency meeting with your mentor."

"Yeah I had to talk to her about something."

My mentor's name was Sakura or as I call her Cherry. She's a little strange and eccentric to but I still love her. She had been helping me ever since I accidentally raised a graveyard full of dead vampires. She had a field day cleaning up that mess. Did I mention that Sakura is a psycho who kills things for fun? O well she was still a great teacher and helped me a lot. I don't know what I would do if she hadn't been there for me in my time of need.

"Well you have a case tonight that you must attend."

"Miriam, I can't something came up." Kai said, glancing over at Ozuma who was giving me a strange look. He shrugged it off, trying to listen to what Miriam was saying.

"Kai, I don't care what you're doing you need to be here." She spoke in a barley controlled voice. "You have to go under cover at this place."

"Miriam," He said in a tone that held a bit of anger, "I don't do undercover."

"You'll want this one."

"Why?" Kai asked in a bored tone.

"Because your 'sister' brought this one to our attention."

"What!" Kai yelled slightly, "What happened to Hilary?"

"Nothing, she just said that you need to be at the club Poison Heat by 10 o'clock."

"Why… I don't understand?"

"I don't know why… all I know is that she gave us a hell of a lot of money."

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Good, o and Katsumi says be there by 3 on Saturday… whatever the hell that means."

_**nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**_

_**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta**_

(I was frightened by the neverending night, So I prayed to the distant stars)

Parking the car, Kai turned to Ozuma. He was sleeping again. Chuckling quietly, he got out of the car and walked to Ozuma's side. Opening the door, he picked up Ozuma and started to walk towards the house. Opening the door, he shut it with his foot. Letting out a puff of air, he trudged to the stairs and headed for his bedroom. When he arrived at his room, he gently placed Ozuma under the covers. Tucking him in, he whispered a prayer.

"Jesus, bless him day and night,

Help him learn to do what's right.

Teach him to be good I pray

in all he does day after day.

Teach him kindness, patience too,

so all his life time through,

he'll be deserving of your most precious gift.

Amen."

"Though God, I know he is pure… please don't let anymore harm come to the one I hold most dear." Kai whispered while placing a gentle kiss on Ozuma's forehead.

Turning around he let out a silent gasp.

"Hilary!!!"

"Aww Kai you looked so cute."

"Shut up… what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you so we could go to the club."

"Club???"

"Yes didn't Miriam-sama tell you about Poison Heat?"

"Yeah but I didn't know it was a club… why am I going there anyway?"

"The club is really suspicious looking… people go missing, and strange things happen and know one notices. It's like their under some spell."

"Ok but why do I need to go?

"Kai!!!"

"Ok…Ok I'll go, but only cause you're paying a hell of a lot of money for it."

"Good, let's get in the car, you can change in there."

Letting out a sigh Kai mumbled, "This is going to be a hell of a night."

Well guys… that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to try and post the Club chappy sometime this week. I've already started it… and there will be plenty of Kai and Rei scenes. Along with a special event.

See ya next time space cowboy


	8. From a Fallen Angel

Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to introduce to you the eight chapter of Bloody Coins. Enjoy and please read the A/N at the bottom.

**Bloody Coins**

By, Cherrygal3

The ride to the club was short and difficult, difficult because Kai couldn't seem to get into his outfit. Light laughter could be heard in the car.

"Hilary, shut up!" growled Kai

Laughing, Hilary replied, "I'm…hahaha… I'm sorry :snicker: but how can an outfit be so difficult?"

"Hilary, this is not an outfit, it is a bunch of leather straps." Her only reply was a smothered laugh.

The rest of the trip was short and sweet, with the occasional grunt and crash. Of course the end results were quite fantastic. Kai's outfit was nice, no it was better than nice. It was down right sexy. Kai had on a vest that was open with nothing underneath, showing off two dusty pink nipples; one with a silver hoop through it. His arms were an array of leather criss-crossed straps that showed off his biceps nicely. Tanned abs were displayed sexily. Six-pack clenching when a cool breeze blew by. Kai had on tight black leather shorts. Again these were slashed right above the hip down to his crotch showing a tantalizing amount of skin. The rest of his legs were wrapped in leather strips. When he moved a certain way you could see the milky white skin hidden beneath.

Hilary had on a blood red tube top and a black mini skirt. She had on black leather boots that accented her outfit nicely. The red top made her look pale so she had put on a little blush and pink lip gloss to give herself a healthy glow. She looked stunning.

Walking towards Posion Heat, Kai sighed, "Hilary the line goes on past two blocks, how are we getting in?"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." With that said, she walked straight to the front of the line.

"Hilary!" Kai shouted, "You can't just cut in front of all these people."

"I can and I will." She replied in a smug tone.

Tilting her head to the side, she showed the bouncer something on her neck. Holding up a black light he glanced at her neck. After a few seconds he motioned for her to go in. Glancing back at Kai, she smirked before signaling for him to follow her. Shocked Kai slipped into the building, ignoring the angry glares that were being thrown his way.

As soon as Kai walked in, he expected to be met with smoke, flashing lights, pounding music, and bodies grinding together. Instead he was met with silence. "Hilary?" He called out, noticing that he was alone. Suddenly Kai began to get nervous, and when he got nervous, he went into vamp mode. Vamp mode was basically when Kai went all stealthy and such. It occured when he was hunting vampires or raising the dead. Suddenly Kai whipped around, grabbing the hand that was reaching for his shoulder, while simultaneously going for his Browning. Two things happened at once. One he realized that the person was Hilary, and two he didn't have his Browning.

"Fuck!" he swore loudly.

"What…what is it?" Said Hilary

"I don't have my Browning."

"I know, you're not allowed to bring guns into this place."

Giving Hilary a glare that could melt steel, he growled out, "Then how the fuck am I supposed to hunt this thing that is supposed to be here?"

"Umm, I don't know…use your knives stupid."

"I didn't bring them."

"I know that's why I brought them instead."

"I hate you Hilary, you know that."

"Yep, you tell me everyday."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, I don't do family, it's to complicated."

Giving her a gross look, he walked down the hallway where he assumed the club was. As soon as he came to the end of the hallway, he faced a dead end. "Hilary." He whispered, confused out of his mind. Laughing she walked up to the wall and knocked on it three times. A voice broke through the quite atmosphere saying "What's worth more than gold?" Confused Kai looked at Hilary. She sent him a reassuring smile then said, "Bloody Coins" Once the words left her lips, the wall slid open to reveal four sets of stairs. One up, one down, one left, and one right.

Looking at the man she asked, "Where is the banker?" The man gave her a curious look before a smirk settled over his face as he glanced at Kai. Glaring at the man Kai growled, "What the fuck are you staring at?" Laughing the man said, "He's going to be a tough one and the bankers on the left." Nodding her head in gratitude Hilary headed for the stairs that led left.

"Hilary who is the banker and why the fuck was that guy smirking at me?"

"The banker is a friend of mine aka my master and that guy was smirking at you because you're going to have a tough time loosing up here."

"Whatever," he snarled, "Just give me my damn knives."

"Sure, but it's not like you're going to need them."

"What!" Kai said as he sheathed his knives.

"I just made up that story of you having to hunt something down so you would come here."

"You did fucking what!"

"I'm sorry ok, and don't even think about leaving because you can't leave or Miriam-san will kick you ass."

"You fucking whore!"

"Call me what you like but I still got you here." With that said, she walked of into the mass of moving bodies.

Glancing around Kai sighed. It wasn't that he was mad at Hilary; it was just that he had left Ozuma at his house all alone. In all honesty, Kai loved to club. Yes the Angel of Death was a serious clubber and used to do it every weekend until things got a little hectic. Deciding that he might as well enjoy himself, he moved into the crowd. Almost immedietly the crowd closed in on him and he felt bodies press up against him. Some techno music was being blasted over the speakers causing Kai's ears to ring. But they adjusted quickly enough. Taking a deep breath, Kai began to move his body to the music when a new song came on. It started of slowly then began to pick up the pace.

_I'm more than a man and I don't fear falling._

_I've fallen further than the eye can see._

Warm hands circled his waist drawing him against a taut body. Leaning slightly against the man, and yes it was a man because no girl could be that flat, he let out a sigh, sliding his arms up and around the person's neck. He gasped as warm hands settled on his stomach, abs clenching deliciously. Slowly he began to grind against this mysterious guy, moving his body sensually against his partner. Looking down at the hands carassing his stomach, he saw tanned hands travel across his skin. He let out an invouluntary shudder as the fingers skimmed across a sensitive piece of flesh. Suddenly warm air was being blown on his ear and it was all Kai could do to not moan out loud.

_Something inside me, you body is calling._

_I'm tumbling, like a doom prophecy. _

"Sensitive huh?" the man said while chuckling lightly. Kai could only nod his head as he felt the fingers skin the spot again. Suddenly he was turned around and his face was met with the guy's chest. And boy was it a nice chest, Kai thought with a smirk. Tanned skin, with a scar running from the collarbone, through his left nipple, to rest on his abs. His abs lay glistening with sweat as he continued to grind and dance with Kai. Looking up Kai couldn't help but let out a shock. He couldn't believe he was dancing with Him.

The guy was tall, taller than Kai at least, which isn't saying much. He looked about 5'7-5'8 and had gorgeous red hair that slipped over his face, causing his eyes to be hidden. When he was able to catch a glimpse of his eyes he was pleasantly shocked. They were the richest blue that he had ever scene and the sent shivers down his spine.

Suddenly his observations were pulled to a halt as he was once again flipped around with his back pressed tightly against the guy. At first Kai was a little shocked. He normally never let anyone dance this long with him, or touch him the way this guy did. But for some strange reason, he didn't mind that this guy was caressing his skin and making him shiver in delight. A gasp quickly left his throat as he threw his head back in silent pleasure. Mouth opened, releasing a quiet moan. Body arched tight, head resting on the man's shoulder as a hand continued to trace his nipple. His breath deepened as the red head hottie found his nipple ring and gave it a slight tug.

"Feel good?" The red head asked. His only reply was a quick intake of air and a sharp hiss as it was released.

_I want you to run, make me give chase._

_Beg for mercy when caught, tears staining your face._

The song continued to play and broke off into a nice bridge where the guitarist took over. It was sensual and sexy and turned Kai on even more. O yes, Kai was bi or at least he thought he was. He was beginning to drift just toward gay, because this guy was turning him on more than any woman ever had. Another tug on his nipple ring caused Kai to press himself against the guy harder. He felt the red-head gasp before spinning Kai away from him before reeling him back in.

"What's you name?" he whispered huskily in Kai's ear.

Repressing a shudder of delight Kai answered, "Kai, and yours?"

"Brooklyn." Was the only answer he got before warm hands grasped his ass and pulled him flush against Brooklyn. Shockwaves upon shockwaves of pleasure ripped through Kai's body and he let the gorgeous red head know. A soft chuckle was his answer as he continued to move against this Greek god of a body. Sliding and caressing, Kai let his hands wonder wherever they wanted to. Through the crimson red hair, down the strong muscular back, to squeeze a delectable ass, it was all Kai could do to hold back the urges to just kiss the guy. Kiss the guy, Kai mentally screamed. Where the hell did that idea come from? But Kai couldn't help but look up and stare at Brooklyn's mouth and wonder how it would feel to have it cover his own? As if sensing Kai's thoughts, he lifted Kai's chin and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It only took a second for Kai to respond and deepen the kiss. As soon as he opened his mouth Brooklyn pushed in. Kai could feel Brooklyn's tongue tracing his teeth searching for something. And that something was Kai's tongue. A duel began between the two, and as soon as tongues touched, Kai saw stars.

_Then succumb to desire, see with eyes open wide._

_As I tear into your chest and slide deep inside._

He felt it more than saw it. Bodies tangled together, limbs intertwined. Mouths latched onto each other as tongues fought a never ending battle. Hands searched for any skin in its reach. Desperate to feel the heat that only a lover could give off. A scream pierces the night as the pleasure beings to build until it's too painful to contain. With one last kiss, one last shove, the pleasure is released, sending both boys over the edge.

Just as the vision faded, so did the kiss. Breathing deeply, Kai could faintly hear the ending notes to the song called "From a Fallen Angel". It took all of Kai's power not to collapse into this guy's arms. "You're amazing." Brooklyn whispered, breath tickling Kai's ear. Suddenly Kai could hear laughter as he leaned against the strong chest. Hands bunched tightly in Brooklyn's vest. Turning his head slightly, he managed to growl out, "Don't say a fucking word Hilary."

"Ok Kai, ok…it's just whatever happened to I want to fucking leave?"

"Go the hell away Hilary." Kai mumbled; face still resting against Brooklyn's chest. He could feel Brooklyn's hands tracing circles on his back. Startled Kai wondered when had Brooklyn's hands gotten under my vest. But suddenly that didn't matter to Kai as he felt warm lips close over his ear.

"What can I do for you Hilary?"

"Nothing Banker, except for the fact that I have been looking all over for you." Looking at Brooklyn he glared.

"No way, no fucking way…you can't be the Banker."

"Why not Kai?" He whispered seductively.

"No way, your human," Kai whispered, "If you weren't I would have sensed you."

"Not always Kai."

"There's no way, you have to be human." There was no way this guy was the vampire who owned Hilary. This guy, the one who caused him to shiver in pleasure and long to just surrender was Rei.

"No way, I don't believe it." With that said he turned towards Hilary and gave her a look. Getting the hint she whispered she would talk to Rei later. As she walked towards the exit, she knew she was in for it when they got back home. But yet she couldn't get the look Kai gave her out of her mind. It was a look of hopelessness, like Kai couldn't believe she had betrayed him. O yeah she was in for it.

Well there you guys go, 10 pages of action. And yes I realized it took my along time and I have to say sorry. I was beginning to doubt the Kai/Rei pairing. While watching the show I kept thinking that maybe Kai would be better of with Tyson. But then I realized No way, Kai is meant for Rei and vice versa. So yeah after I got over that funk, I typed up over 8 pages. And it was WICKED AWSOME. Thanks to everyone who stood by my this whole time. Much love.

**Preview/questions:** What exactly is the banker and what is Kai going to do now that he realized the Banker is Rei. And how was the red haired guy Rei. Find out next time in the next episode of Bloody Coins.

See you later Space Cowboy


End file.
